Oftentimes sheet and webs of material become hung-up in a press, for example, becoming snagged in a die-cutting press, a stripping press, or a blanking press. Such hang-ups or snags require operator intervention and down time, during which the press cannot operate. Some sheet lifting devices for use in presses are known to exhibit problems, particularly in a blanking press. In blanking press operation, sheet-lifting devices are often too soft or pliable such that the resiliency does not provide a sufficient lifting force to lift a sheet skeleton off of the blanking press. Sheet-lifting devices that are sufficiently strong to provide a lifting force in a blanking press are often too rigid or inflexible such that presser bars used in the blanking press cannot fully compress. It is desirable to provide a sheet lifting device for a press, particularly for a blanking press, that is soft enough to fully compress yet strong enough to lift a skeleton off of the blanking press.